Old Shax
General Information Shax is a language spoken in the country of Buhiňa; it is a 2-state system where each state of Buhiňa, Austria and the Czech Republic, has autonomy over its region but report to the federal government, like the US system. The official language of Buhiňa is Shax, it has many dialects influenced more or less by the surrounding languages such as more Czech, more German, Polish, and Hungarian, with Czech and Austrian German of the Czech Republic and Austria respectivally. Note that Buhiňa is a trilingual country with signs in Shax, Czech, and German. The ethnic Shax people live mainly in the Czech republic in the regions of Plezeňský, Praha, Jihočeský, and in the Austrian region of Lower Austria. It is spoken by about 10 million people as a first language, and by about 20 million as a second language. Phonology Consonants Vowels Sound Changes In order. *Palatalization of phonemes (geminates are excluded) **C becomes ʃʲ before i, e, and ɨ, and k elsewhere **G becomes ʒʲ before i, e, and ɨ, and g elsewhere **S becomes ʃ before i, e, and ɨ, and s elsewhere **Z becomes ʒ before i, e, and ɨ, and z elsewhere **T becomes c before i, e, and ɨ, except if in a consonant cluster, and t elsewhere **D becomes ɟ before i, e, and ɨ, except if in a consonant cluster, and d elsewhere **N becomes ɲ before i, e, and ɨ, and n elsewhere **L becomes ʎ before i, e, and ɨ, and l elsewhere **H becomes ç before i, e, and ɨ *All labialization is lost *Consonantal w becomes v *1st Vowel Change **Short Vowels ***ɛ > ɛ ***ɔ > ɔ ***ɪ > e ***ʊ > o ***a > a ***ʏ > ɪ **Long Vowels ***eː > e ***oː > o ***iː > i ***uː > u ***ɑː > a ***yː > i **Diphthongs **ai̯ > ɛ **oi̯ > e **ou̯ > u **au̯ > ɔ *Simplification of affricates to fricatives *Lenition (Geminates excluded) **b/V_V > v/V_V **d/V_V > ð/V_V **g/V_V > ɣ/V_V *Geminate sounds **pp > f **bb > b **tt > θ **dd > d **kk > x **gg > g **ll > j **rr > r̝ **All others, excluding n, are simplified to their normal sound (the voiced plosives are mentioned to make clear that they're not affected by the lenition) *s/V_V > z/V_V (even between words) *ʎ > ɮ *R becomes r̝ before i, e, and ɨ, and is r~ɾ elsewhere *Depalatalization of T, S, D, and Z *2nd Vowel Change **e > ɨ **ɛ > ɛ **o > u **ɔ > ɔ **i > i **ɪ > e **u > u **a > ɐ **a/_# > ə *ə is treated as palatal *Repalatalization of consonants *Depalatalization of intervalic N's, T's, and D's that shouldn't be, and of Z's, S's *L becomes ɮ before i, e, and ɨ, and l elsewhere *nn > n *Final Consonants **t, s, n, p, g/_# > ∅/#_ **d, z, b/_# > x/#_ **l/_# > j/#_ *Final Vowel **i, e, ɨ/ɲ_# > ɲ/_# **ə/_# > ∅/_# *Fricatives **p/#_ > f/#_ **t/#_ > θ/#_ **k/#_ > x/#_ *Final devoicing; excluds m, n, ɲ, l, r~ɾ, r̝, and j *Added allophones of R and Ř: (r~ɾ) ʁ, ʀ, and ɐ̯ (never ɹ and ɻ); (r̝) ʒ and ʐ. *Added allophones of Ľ: ʒ, ʐ, ʃ, only after devoicing, l, and l̥, only after the devoicing. *3rd Vowel Change **e > ɨ **e/t, s, ʃ_ > e **ɛ > ɛ **o > u **o/t, k, p, z > o **ɔ > ɔ **i > i **u > u **ɨ > ɨ **ɐ > ɐ **ə > ʲ **Vowels are elongated after voiced initial plosives or from borrowings from Czech and German. *Foreign Vowels **Czech ***ɪ > ɨ ***ɛː > iː ***oː > uː ***a > ɐ **German **ɪ > ɨ **ʏ > o **yː > uː **ʊ > o **eː > iː **øː > uː **oː > uː **ɛː > iː **œ > o **a > ɐ Writing System Alphabet ¹ Becomes e after naturally palatal consonats ² Become o after naturally palatal consonants Diacritics Vowels ¹ It palatalizes hard consonants ² j◌ after vowels ³ It palatalizes the previous sound (ex: -nă = ɲ) Digraphs Consonants and Vowel Grouping Consonants Hard Consonants *t *d *k *g Soft Consonants *c *ɟ *ʃ *ʒ *ɲ *ɮ *r̝ *j Smooth Consonants *f *v *s *z *l *r~ɾ Neuter *p *b *x *ɣ *θ *ð Vowels Open *ɐ *aː *u *uː *o *ɔ Palatal *e *ɛ *ə *i *iː *ɨ Grammar Nouns Articles These are mandatory for all nouns. They indicate case, number, etc except for the genitive which has its own declension. Indefinite Definite Partitive Demonstrative Declension Genitive Pronouns People Subject Oblique Genitive Category:Latin-based